reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Semi-automatic Pistol
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The , along with the High Power Pistol, is one of the only semi-automatic pistols in the game. It is a powerful pistol trading in accuracy for speed on its rate of fire and reload speed. It is most notably the weapon of choice of Dutch van der Linde. Acquisition Single Player *This weapon can be purchased at the Escalera Gunsmith at a base price of $300, or $150 if the player's Honor is high enough. *Alternatively, the player can unlock this weapon for free after completing the Fort Mercer hideout. It will be found in the treasure room on the wood table left of the entry door, and one of the gang leaders will drop one. Undead Nightmare *The player obtains the semi-automatic pistol by completing the mission, "Missing Souls". Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 24. **The "Semi Auto Pistolero" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *Sometimes the weapon can also be found by killing Blackwater police, some of whom carry it. However, most carry a High Power Pistol. Tips and Tricks *The holds seven rounds in its magazine. Though seven rounds is little improvement over the six rounds of the Cattleman Revolver, the Semi-automatic Pistol has a higher reload rate and a seemingly higher level of damage. *In Multiplayer, this Pistol can defeat repeaters and other guns at close range and so it's possible to use this as an advantage. Due to this gun's relatively high damage, high rate of fire (depending on how fast the player can tap the fire trigger) and reload speed it can easily defeat enemies at close range (except when enemies have shotguns, then the user will need to keep their distance). Also with the pistol's recoil, it is easy to aim for the upper chest and let the recoil raise the reticle to make for a headshot. Trivia * * The C-93 was the direct predecessor of Georg Luger's famous P08 Parabellum. *In Undead Nightmare, since all five of the Undead Sharpshooter Challenges can be completed in New Austin, it is possible to unlock the Mauser Pistol before the semi-automatic pistol. *When reloading, the gun's toggle action always locks back, empty or not, despite Marston not even cocking it back, but pulls and releases it forward when finishing the reload animation. *Occasionally Landon Ricketts uses this weapon. *It is the weapon of choice of Dutch van der Linde. However, in the cutscene just before Dutch's death, he is seen holding a Cattleman Revolver instead. *In a duel if the player has a semi-auto pistol equipped, Marston will still fan the hammer. He also does this with all pistols. *The Semi-automatic Pistol is the first semi-auto pistol unlocked before the High Power Pistol and the Mauser Pistol. *Members of the Mexican Army can be seen using this weapon. *Some police officers in Blackwater carry these, while others carry High Power Pistols. Gallery Semi.png|The semi-automatic pistol, as seen from the weapons menu. Rdr 0600.jpg|Dutch van der Linde aiming his semi-automatic pistol at Muriel Scranton. Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following achievements. ---- ---- Related Content es:Pistola_Semi-automática Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Pistols